Taken
by Castiel-Moon
Summary: Side-project to 'The Darkness Within' by Starowner and me. Louis used to stalk Liam, but stopped when he found his now current Boyfriend, Connor. What if Liam started to realise he liked Louis back after all? AU, read TDW first for this to make sense.
1. Chapter 1

**Taken**

**A/N: me and **_**Starowner **_**are writing a fanfiction together called 'The Darkness Within' it's on her account, so you'd have to go there to read it. This is just a little side project that I'm doing, where someone makes a different decision so the course of reality will change to the main story (The Darkness Within), so I guess this an AU. :') **

**Summary: Louis, a gay Ravenclaw boy, used to practically stalk Liam, a straight Gryffindor boy. Louis liked Liam, and Liam knew he did, but he never returned the feelings… Well he never did in the main story, but for this, what happens if he did? But now Louis has a Boyfriend, by the name of Connor (Starowner's character), what is Liam going to do, especially when a girl called Rogue (Starowner's character) likes him.**

**Chapter 1**

Hello, the name's Liam James Payne, I'm 15 and about to start my 5th year at Hogwarts, a school where witches and wizards go to learn magic. For the past four years my life has been somewhat chaotic, due to the fact I have seven absolutely crazy best friends. First there is Keanna, we became friends in the first week of 1st year, only because I was so set on finding a friend, but don't tell her that. I swear, becoming her friend was the worst idea I've ever had. She's crazy, and when I say crazy, I mean _Insane_, but you do have to love her, she goes out with Fred, the twin of George. Which brings me to Akemi, George's girlfriend, which came as a surprise, 'cause I always thought George liked Mikosi, well, I guess not everything goes the way I thought it would… Anyway, you'd think Akemi is quiet and well-spoken and polite and all that crap at first glance, but _trust me_ she is just as bad as Keanna when you get to really know her. Akemi is real tiny, I don't know how she manages to be with George, who is amazingly tall. Next there is Mikosi I guess, she was around in 1st year and I think some of 2nd year then she disappeared, she came back after Christmas in 3rd year, I'm only getting to know her, (yeah yeah, I'm slow!), but she seems cool. Then there is her brother, Likosi, I think he's younger than us, but I'm not entirely sure. Next there is Rogue, a pretty redhead who I swear likes me… Um, I'll get back to that. She's mostly Keanna's best friend, which kinda hurt me, since me and Keanna are supposed to be tight… Well, I guess she needs a girl to talk with about some stuff, namely boys and all that crap. Then there is… Connor. That's all you need to know, I don't like to think about him too much, it hurts. Last, but not least, there is Louis, the oblivious gay boy, and Connor's Boyfriend (though I tend to hate that now…). That's all my friends, everyone else seems to avoid us, though we do talk to Harry, Hermione and Ron every now and then, but not much. Besides, don't tell her, but Hermione's a real bossy boots.

Right now I was standing on the platform, waiting for my friends, I knew not to expect Rogue and Connor any time soon, cause well… They're always late. Just then someone with messed up brown hair jumped at me and I almost jumped out of my skin.

"LIAM!" Keanna grinned, hopping up and down. "Is anyone else here yet?" She questioned, staring around.

"No, and will you kindly let go of me, please?" I sighed.

"Sorry." She smiled, letting go, and stood there awkwardly.

I didn't say anything because my mind was preoccupied, Louis had just come through the barrier and was looking frantically around for someone he knew. He caught sight of us and came rushing over, in his skipping-geeky kind of way.

"Hey Liam, Keanna, anyone else here-"

"No, Louis, there is NOT!" I flailed.

"Um… Sorry?" Louis said, shrinking back slightly.

"Sorry, kinda worked up…" I sighed and stared at the ground.

"I noticed." Another voice making me jump a foot in the air. I turned to see Connor and Rogue, I smiled at Rogue and ignored Connor.

"Oh hello, Rogue." I grinned, and hugged her and then turned back to Keanna and Louis, I could tell Connor was frowning at me, but I really don't care. I've been thinking over summer, and I think… Never mind.

I watched as Louis practically launched himself at Connor, and I looked away, _This is STUPID Liam…_

"So… We getting on the train or what?" Keanna asked.

"We're missing three people?" I frowned.

"Oh you wish, Li-Li!" Akemi stuck her tongue out. Come on, she's tiny, how am I supposed to know she's there?

"We're here too." Mikosi smiled, motioning to her and her brother, Likosi.

"Okay, fine, let's go." I said to them all, part from Connor of course, and walked towards the train, dragging my trunk with me. They followed, I noticed that Connor still looked confused, good.

We walked down the train, we found the compartment Fred and George were in, which suited Keanna and Akemi just fine, so what did they do? Ditch us, oh great, there isn't going to be any empty compartments…. We were actually lucky for once, there was an empty one near the end of the train. We all sat down, me beside Rogue and Mikosi was on my other side, Connor was right opposite me. GREAT.

"Liam…? What's up?" Connor asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Don't lie to me…" Connor narrowed his eyes.

"You won't understand, so don't bother asking." I said and looked away from him and out the window as the train began to move.

"Liam…. What have I done?" Connor asked, now sounding hurt. _Oh nothing, I just realised that maybe I DO like Louis, and now you're just in the way, but yeah, it's totally nothing._

"You haven't done anything." I sighed, hitting my head of my hand, I was known for having a temper nowadays… Something cracked inside me last year, I swear.

"You're lying." I was surprised that it was Louis who spoke up. "Why are you lying?"

"Would you two stop ganging up on me?" I said, throwing my hands up.

"Not until you spill." Connor said, crossing his arms.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled and got up, exiting the compartment, I walked down the corridor until I came to the compartment Keanna and all was in and slipped in, sitting down beside Akemi and George.

"Hey grumpy-pants." Keanna grinned. "They doing your head in? Or did you have enough of Rogue constantly staring at you?"

"Huh? Rogue doesn't stare at me…" I frowned.

"Sure she doesn't…" Keanna smiled innocently.

"Haha, very funny, Keanna." I rolled my eyes, and looked out the window.

Keanna shrugged and turned back to Fred and continued the conversation she was having before I came barging in. Akemi was in quiet conversation with George and took no notice of me, which suited me perfectly. After a while, I think I fell asleep. I was nudged awake an hour or so later, well that's how long Keanna said I had been out for. Knowing her, she's probably exaggerating.

"What you falling asleep for?" Keanna asked.

"I dunno, didn't get enough sleep?" I muttered.

"Explains why you're grumpy." Keanna nodded.

"I'm not grumpy." I sighed.

"Yes you are, don't argue with Keanna." Fred stuck his tongue out.

"Oh trust you to pick her side." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm her boyfriend, duh!" Fred grinned.

I rolled my eyes once again and stared at the floor, several hours passed before I bothered to look up again, Keanna had fallen asleep and was leaning her head on Fred's shoulder. Hypocrite. Akemi was still chatting away to George, I noticed how happy they looked and sighed. It was starting to get dark outside and I knew it was only a couple of hours until we reached Hogsmede station. I actually couldn't wait to get off that train. All the love was hurting.

"I'm gonna go see if the others are okay." I said, and got up, slipping out of the compartment and I made my way back to the other compartment, Louis and Connor were in deep conversation but they both looked up when I came in and suddenly shut up, they looked at each other and then started talking again, it was clear they had been talking about me. Typical.

"Welcome back, Liam, calmed down, have you?" Rogue said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I muttered and sat myself down beside her.

"You're gonna have to spill one day, we'll get it out of you." Rogue grinned mischievously, I do not like that look. Especially on her, it's creepy looking.

"It's got nothing to do with you, so I don't see why I have to tell you." I frowned at her.

"Oh, so you admit there IS something wrong?" Rogue grinned evilly. I mentally slapped myself. I should of seen that trick.

"Of course there isn't." I said shortly and stared out the window.

"Why so many lies today, Liam?" Connor narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not lying!" I snapped.

"Then why you getting so defensive, eh?" Connor shot back.

"Cause you are doing my head in, that's why!" I said, standing up.

"Oh really, not surprised, since you won't tell me what's up!" Connor snapped, standing up as well. Though I was slightly taller than him.

"That's cause there IS nothing up!" I bit out and glared at him.

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST STOP IT!" a very hurt sounding Louis screamed and we all turned to stare at him. "Do you two always have to end up in fights? Why are you acting all uptight Liam? Connor's done nothing but be kind towards you and all you're doing is throwing it back in his face! How do you live with yourselves if that's how you treat people who are supposed to be your friends! I'm disgusted at you. And Connor, there is no need to let him get to you. Ugh, we're 15 now, well I'm still 14, but that's besides the point, we should be mature and grown up now instead of all these petty and useless fights. Now both of you man up, or I'm seriously done with BOTH of you!"

I stared at Louis, my mouth opening and closing like a fish. Connor looked somewhat similar. Rogue was staring wide-eyed at him too, but at least she managed to keep her mouth closed. Did he just say that he was disgusted at me? That hurts… I tore my gaze away from him and stared at the floor instead. Rogue looked at me, a worried expression on her face, but I didn't really notice, I just collapsed onto the chair and continued to stare at the ground. Tears formed in my eyes, but I refused to shed them, what use would it be? He doesn't know how much I wish I hadn't turned my back on him when I found out he liked me in that way.

I stayed that way, and only moved when the train came to a stop, getting up, I grabbed my trunk and walked out of the train as quick as I could and was the first one onto the carriages for once. I looked up at the castle as it came into view and knew that this year was going to be hard on me.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked the first chapter :') I sure did enjoy writing it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Taken**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, (not that anybody but Starowner has actually took any notice of it, but I'm writing this for her anyway, so ah well!) Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

The carriages took us along the school's driveway and I swear they were going slow on purpose, I wanted nothing but to get the welcome feast over with so I could get up to my dorm and well, do whatever. I didn't know the people that had got into the same carriage as me, but I couldn't have cared less. In fact, it gave me time to calm down and sort out my mind.

Louis. Louis seemed to hate me now. All because I was less than polite the idiot he calls his boyfriend, is he so blind that he can't see how much of a… of a… oh who cares? Why am I so jealous of this guy? Louis' right, Connor hasn't been anything but nice and I was just about to call him a… never mind. Am I starting to feel guilty about hating Connor? Pfft, no. Connor's ruining everything. Why did he have to seek out Louis like a perverted golden retriever? Louis would definitely not like my train of thought. I shook my head and looked up as the carriages stopped, I sighed and hopped off, walking quickly up to the front doors and climbed up the steps.

There is the problem of Rogue too, at first I just caught her staring at me a few times, but that was back in second year, third year, she started hanging around me and Keanna more, that's when she became super close to Keanna, and after that, I felt like an outcast, because, Keanna becoming close to Rogue, meant that Connor and Louis started hanging around with us too. I remember glaring at Keanna for so long one day that I creeped her out and she stopped talking to me for weeks. I eventually have to talk to her, and well, frankly, I lied and said it was because she had said something that had offended me. I felt horrible for that. But she would laugh at me if she knew the truth, and then there would be the teasing. I get teased enough about Rogue, even though I've told Keanna an amazing amount of times, that I don't like her in that way.

I walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, in my normal spot, I was soon joined by the rest of my friends, a part from Louis and Connor, who sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Yeah, I guess I have to count Connor as a friend, I mean, there are times where we have civil conversations, and I know deep down that he's not really all that bad, but he took Louis away, and I'm a jealous bitch, I know.

"Liam? Please tell me what's wrong?" Rogue asked, nudging me from my trance-like state.

"Look," I sighed, "there isn't anything wrong. You know what my home life is like, it's only natural that I'm a bit worked-up at the start of the school year. I mean, I had to put with a crazy mother for two months." I guess that was partially true and obviously I wasn't going to tell her what was really on my mind… that would have been a awesome conversation, _oh you know, you know how Louis used to like me? Yeah well, I like him back, and now you're idiot brother is in the way, and I dunno what to do, but yeah, as I said, nothing's wrong._ I almost laughed at the thought. I think Rogue would hate me if I ever said those words out loud.

"Oh… yeah, forgot that. Maybe you should go see Leon?" Rogue asked, tilting her head.

Leon. The school counsellor. He's an amazing guy, bit crazy. But… he was mainly here for Rogue… I think. I wasn't about to go to Leon for this… what would he even make of this situation? I don't even want to know. He's very tall too, and… gay. I frowned, _just because he's gay doesn't mean he'd help any._ I shook my head and closed my eyes. He sometimes did hang around with us last year, though, and he's very observant, and he was frowning at me once when I was wistfully looking at Louis for too long. Crap. Does he know? _No, Liam, you're thinking too much into it now, _a voice said in the back of my mind. _shut up_ I said to the voice. Oh great, now I'm going crazy. Leon can't help me right now, but if all else fails, I'll go to him, and find out my doom- I mean… I dunno.

"Nah, it's all right. I'm fine." I lied. I hate lying to Rogue, I hate lying to anyone, but I have to sort this out by myself. I don't want to get teased to death. Besides, I don't want to make Connor feel awkward… wait, why should I care if Connor feels awkward? This is so stupid!

After Dumbledore went through his normal start of the term notices and after he got interrupted by this crazy lady wearing a lot of pink, the food appeared and I forked food onto my plate, though, I didn't really feel like eating. My mind was still messed up. I looked over my shoulder and Louis and Connor. Louis was eating happily, though he did look a bit stressed and Connor was just staring at his food. He looked up and I looked away, picking at my food.

"Liam? You okay?" Keanna frowned, noticing that I hadn't eaten anything, because I was normally the first one finished. Then again, she hadn't touched much either, not surprising for her.

"Yeah. I'm good, just not hungry." I pushed my plate away, got up and stalked out of the Great Hall without looking at anyone.

I raced up the stairs quickly and then realised I didn't know the new password. I cursed under my breath and leaned against the wall, waiting for someone to come along and open the portrait hole so I could escape to my dorm. A dorm I shared with Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean. I never really talk to them, but I do join in on their conversations sometimes.

I waited what seemed like hours before the Gryffindor prefect came up the stairs, leading the new first years, he said the password and I walked in before anyone else. I climbed up the boy's dorm stairs until I got to the one that had '5th years' on it and pushed my way in. There was my bunk, with my suitcase and the tawny owl that I had bought last year before 4th year. Her name was Nemesis…yeah weird name for an owl, but like I care.

I wasn't alone in the dorm for long, Harry and Ron came in a few minutes after me, followed by Neville, Dean and Seamus a couple of minutes after that. I disappeared into the shared bathroom to get changed and then climbed onto my bed. The last thought I had before falling asleep was that I would find a way to tell Louis that I liked him. Somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: someone has to stamp my hand with 'please update regularly' in massive black bold writing or I might just give up writing altogether. Ugh. Anyway here's the 3rd chappie for this. Hope you enjoy... this is mostly written for Riley-Hell's-Princess anyway :L**

My head hurt when I woke up the next day, like someone had took a hammer to my head. I don't think it was even morning yet, but close enough that there was no point in going back to sleep, so i got up and wandered lazily into the shared bathroom to clean myself up a little. Once I was finished I came back out, pulled on some school trousers and walked out of the dorm and down the stairs. Yeah, I was wearing no top, but I didn't expect anyone to be up at this time. Guess I was wrong, because the minute I walked in, a girl with red hair looked up and blushed when she realised I wasn't wearing a top. Oh Great, now I'm all self-concious. What was she doing up anyway?

"Uh, hello Rogue." I blinked, nodding towards her, my arms wrapped around my upper-torso.

"Hey Liam." She replied, quietly and went back to whatever she was doing, trying her best to hide the blush that was still gracing her cheeks.

I walked to the opposite side of the common room and sat down on one of the chairs, it was freezing, considering the fire was on the side where Rogue was, and I wasn't risking sitting near her in fear of Keanna coming down and taking the situation the complete wrong way. I remember one time last year I turned around to her one time when she was endlessly teasing me and Rogue and yelled 'I'M GAY!' just to get her to shut up. I attracted A LOT of attention for that, trust me. I then had to convince Keanna for the next few weeks that I wasn't actually gay, and that I was just Bi, and I only said I was gay to shut her up. Once she finally believed me, the teasing started again and I gave up.

Rogue got up and disappeared back up the stairs, she had a strange look on her face, and I sighed, wishing she would stop trying and just accept the fact that I'll never like her back in that way. There was only one person that I want to be with and he was currently taken. Taken...

Morning came and people started trickling down from the dorms and out, heading towards the Great hall for breakfast. I waited until Keanna, Akemi and Rogue appeared before joining them and walking down to breakfast. Breakfast was a quiet event, mostly because Keanna was talking to Rogue, and Akemi and I never really talked so we were both quiet. Connor and Louis came over breifly to say hello before they headed to the Ravenclaw table. I waved at Louis and nodded at Connor, who seemed to think this was an improvement from simply ignoring him and didn't press the matter of what happened yesterday. I turned back towards my food, but my eyes were following Louis, who had just waved back, barely looking at me, I guess he was still sour about yesterday and wasn't readily able to forgive me just yet. I noticed how he was clinging to Connor as he always did, which on one hand made me feel elated and on the other made me feel guilty because I'm the one that caused that.

Now is not the time to get all sentimental about a guy I'm supposed to loath for taking Louis away. What am I? A Possessive bastard? I'm sure making myself sound like one... But I'm not going to dwell on that too much. I need to get this thought in my head out, say something to Louis... and then maybe I can move on... or maybe...? No, Louis wouldn't just leave Connor because I finally liked him back. That was 4-3 years ago. Not gonna happen, Liam. So why should I even bother telling him? I felt like crying out in frustration but that would only gain strange and curious looks and um, I don't want that.

"Liam, eat something! We're not having a repeat of last night." Keanna said, poking me.

"I'm not-"

"Don't you dare say you're not hungry! You're LIAM! You're _always_ hungry." Keanna glared.

She was probably right and I was hungry, I just didn't feel like eating. I didn't feel like doing much anymore. Keanna shot me another look and I hurriedly spooned cereal into my mouth, just to stop her glaring. She smiled, satisfied that I was at least eating something and then turned back to Rogue who had been watching us carefully. I frowned at my bowl like it was to blame for the mess that I found myself in. I guess I sort of understand how my mum felt back in her Hogwarts days, when she liked a guy who already had a girlfriend... problem is, it sent her crazy and I don't want to go the same way. I need to fix this.

"I'm gonna head to class," I told the three girls, and got up, heading towards the door, I could tell Rogue was watching after me, and so was Connor.

I was nearly out the door when I noticed Connor coming after me and I panicked and started running, towards the stairs and up them. If I got to Defence before he caught up with me, I wouldn't have to deal with him. Thank god I was fast, but I guess I was slightly too fast and tripped over thin air... that was normally Keanna's department, tripping over non-existing obsticles. I landed with an almighty crash on the floor and I heard footsteps, running footsteps and I knew I was doomed. He would ask why I had run off on him. And I wouldn't be able to tell the truth, for obvious reasons. So it surprised me when it was Louis who leaned down and asked if I was okay.

"Um yeah, thanks," I said as he helped me up, I saw Connor standing a few paces away and the look on his face told me he knew that I had been running away from him.

I frowned and started walking towards the Defence classroom, hoping to some unknown force that Connor wouldn't question why I had ran off. Guess luck wasn't on my side today. After defence (which was horrible and amazingly boring by the way) I walked out and almost crashed right into the blonde twin. Great, just great. I pretended to think he was waiting for Rogue and side-stepped him with a 'sorry' and started walking again when he reached out and caught my arm. Damn it! Yep, today just wasn't my day.

"What do you want, Connor?" It came out harsher that it was supposed to, but fuck it, who cares?

"Why'd you run off like that?" Connor asked, not releasing me because he knew I'd walk off.

"What's it got to do with you?" I frowned.

"Everything, I think." Connor raised an eyebrow, "considering you didn't run until you realised I was coming."

"Uh... fair point, but I could of ran off for another reason..." I said, not sounding convincing, but hey, whatever.

"Like what? You weren't gonna be late for class and you really did have no reason to run."

"Would you quit interrogating me. I can do what I like, now let go of me." I tugged my arm but he just tightened the grip on my arm.

"You know, this reminds me of that time back in 3rd year when you were mad with Rogue and you hurt Louis..." I mused and his grip slackened, but not enough for me to get free.

"Is this... is this about Lou?" Connor asked, tilting his head.

Oh fuck. Now how could I lie?

"No, of course not." Again I didn't sound convincing.

"Liam..."

"Don't use that tone with me, Dukes." I said, trying once again to pull away.

"What the hell have I done?!"

"Nothing!" I snapped and gave one final tug and ended up bringing us crashing to the ground. Ah shit.

Connor had let go of me to steady himself and I took this chance to get up and pelted down the corridor towards charms, I knew we had the subject with Ravenclaws, but I wanted to be away from him as fast as I could.

Keanna, Akemi and Rogue looked up when I came in, noticing that I seemed to be out of breath, and that my arm was slightly red where Connor had held on.

"Uh, what happened?" Akemi asked as I sat down beside Keanna, Rogue was on the other side of Keanna and Akemi was now on the other side of me.

"Connor." I muttered, not bothering to lie. I give up.

"Uh, what'd he do?" Rogue asked, looking confused.

"Grabbed my arm when I tried to walk away from him, then wouldn't let go." I frowned, leaving out the conversation.

Louis turned around in his seat when he heard this and looked at me, confusion written in his features. I could tell he was wondering why Connor would do this and was probably wondering if I was lying, and then he would be thinking why I would lie and oh my god why do I know how he thinks?! I'm not obsessed with him. I'm not!

Connor walked in, he was limping slightly and I frowned at that, I didn't mean to hurt him, I mean we fell over, I didn't do it on purpose, he wouldn't let go. Louis muttered something to Connor and Connor looked over at me, and I frowned and looked away. Class started and I could finally focus on something else. Charms was one of my favourite subjects if I'm honest. I sighed when class ended, knowing it was break now and I was the first one to pack my stuff away and head out of the classroom. Louis and Connor walked out after me and Louis called over to me, I stopped automatically and turned, then remembered I wanted to avoid the blonde and made to keep walking, but again there was a hand on my arm, stopping me from going anywhere. I turned, sighing.

"You are going to tell me what's wrong right now, or we're gonna make you tell us." Louis said, letting go of my arm, guess he didn't know me as well as Connor. I turned and started to walk off again until I felt my arm being pulled again. "Oh no you don't!"

"I did warn you, he'd walk off." Connor muttered to Louis.

"Oh? You've been talking about me, have you?" I glowered at them both.

"We're just worried, Liam!" Louis sighed.

"What for?" I asked, looking away.

"You're being super-mean towards Connor and you're not the same, and you haven't been for a while." Louis explained. Had I really been that obvious?

"You wouldn't understand." I finally said, giving up on trying to walk away.

"Try me." Louis frowned.

I sighed, well it wasn't how I pictured it (Connor wasn't supposed to be here), but it was now or never.

"Remember back in first year...and some of 2nd year?" I started, still not looking at them.

"Uh...?" Louis asked, I chanced at look at them and noticed Connor was giving me a look that told me he knew what this was about now.

"You know how you used to follow me about...?" I continued.

"Uh yeah... I used to like you.." It hurt me to hear the words _used to _and I physically winced.

"Well last year I was thinking and over the summer I realised... that maybe after all this time, and I was probably just kidding myself back in in 2nd year... that I might actually like you back." I finished, not looking at Louis.

"...What?" Louis asked.

"You heard. But it's too late now."

"And You hate Connor now, because he's with me... That's why you keep fighting." Louis said, looking between us to, as I finally looked up.

I could see the hurt and confusion in his face and it was breaking my heart, I couldn't take it, I tugged my arm out of his slackened grip and ran, ran down the stairs, through the entrance hall and out into the grounds. There was no way I'd be able to face Louis or even Connor ever again. No chance.


End file.
